wake me up when september ends
by XTheXMovesXLikeXDaggerX
Summary: Dagger, Patrick, Kayla and Abi have been best friends for years, but everything changes in september, will things ever be the same? Sorry if the summary sucks


**OMG ANOTHER STORY! DaggerXAbi And PatrickXKayla, I wrote this on my other acc but i'm re-writing it, This is based on my fave song ever, wake me up when september ends by green day.**

_flashback_

_"I'll never leave you."_

_"Please don't ever leave me."_

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! OH MY GOD! Please! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T DO IT!"_

_"I DID THIS FOR US! I THOUGHT OF ALL PEOPLE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!"_

Dagger screamed and punched his wall.

**(WITH ABI)**

_Flashback._

_"It's like everything you want and everything you wish for... Is... gone just like that."_

_"I just want you to know, no matter what you'll always have someone here for you and... I'm never gonna leave you."_

Abi just stood in her room crying.

**(WITH PATRICK)**

_Flashback._

_"NO! IF YOU ARE EVEN THINKING ABOUT DOING THAT THEN... Then.. Goodbye."_

_"No, _Please... Please."

Patrick screamed and Punched his wall.

**(WITH KAYLA)**

_Flashback._

_"Oh god.. Oh my god.."_

_"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND! PLEASE! JUST PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! I DID THIS FOR YOU!"_

_"No... Just.. Just forget it._

A tear Rolled down Kayla's Face.

**(WITH DAGGER)**

_Flashback._

_"No, I can't do this... I just Can't."_

_"Why? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?"_

**(WITH ABI)**

_"Why would you do that to him?"_

_"I-"_

_"YOU KNOW WHAT?! FORGET IT!_

**(WITH PATRICK)**

_"No, Please... I'm sorry."_

**(With Kayla)**

_"Please... Please!"_

_"I can't."_

**(ONE MONTH BEFORE)**

_"1, 2, 3, 4,_  
_Breakin' rocks in the hot sun_  
_I fought the law and the law won_  
_I fought the law and the law won."_

_Dagger sang._

_"I needed money cause I had none_  
_I fought the law and the law won_  
_I fought the law and the law won."_

_Patrick sang._

_"I miss my baby and I feel so sad_  
_Guess my race is run_  
_Shes the best girl that I ever had_  
_I fought the law and the law won_  
_I fought the law and the."_

_Dagger sang._

_"Robbing people with a six-gun_  
_I fought the law and the law won_  
_I fought the law and the law won."_

_Patrick sang._

_"I miss my baby and miss my fun_  
_I fought the law and the law won_  
_I fought the law and the law won."_

_Dagger sang._

_"I miss my baby and I feel so sad_  
_Guess my race is run_  
_She's the best girl that I ever had_  
_I fought the law and the law won_  
_I fought the law and the."_

_Dagger and Patrick sang._

_"I fought the law and the law won_  
_I fought the law and the law won_  
_I fought the law and the law won_  
_I fought the law and the law won_  
_I fought the law and the law won_  
_I fought the law and the law won_  
_I fought the law and the law won_  
_I fought the law and the."_

_Dagger and Patrick sang._

A/N:**THIS SONG BELONGS TO THE CLASH, NOT ME!**

_"Don't wanna be an American idiot._  
_Don't want a nation under the new mania."_

_Dagger sang._

_"And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_  
_The subliminal mind Lock America."_

_Patrick sang._

_"Welcome to a new kind of tension._  
_All across the alienation._  
_Everything isn't meant to be okay._  
_Television dreams of tomorrow._  
_We're not the ones who're meant to follow._  
_For that's enough to argue."_

_Dagger sang._

_"Well maybe I'm the ... America._  
_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda._  
_Now everybody do the propaganda._  
_And sing along in the age of paranoia."_

_Patrick sang._

_"Welcome to a new kind of tension._  
_All across the alienation._  
_Everything isn't meant to be okay._  
_Television dreams of tomorrow._  
_We're not the ones who're meant to follow._  
_For that's enough to argue."_

_Dagger sang._

_"Don't wanna be an American idiot._  
_One nation controlled by the media._  
_Information age of hysteria._  
_It's calling out to idiot America."_

_Patrick sang._

_"Welcome to a new kind of tension._  
_All across the alienation._  
_Everything isn't meant to be okay._  
_Television dreams of tomorrow._  
_We're not the ones who're meant to follow._  
_For that's enough to argue."_

_Patrick and Dagger sang._

_**(2)**_

_"Say, hey!_

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_  
_Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)_  
_A shame_  
_The ones who died without a name."_

_Dagger and Patrick sang._

_"Hear the dogs howling out of key_  
_To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)_  
_And bleed, the company lost the war today."_

_Dagger sang._

_"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
_On holiday."_

_Dagger and Patrick sang._

_"Hear the drum pounding out of time_  
_Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)_  
_To find, the money's on the other side."_

_Patrick sang._

_"Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)_  
_There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)_  
_A gag, a plastic bag on a monument."_

_Dagger sang._

_"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
_On holiday._

_(Hey!)_  
_(Say, hey!)_

_(3,4)."_

_Patrick sang._

_"The representative from California has the floor."_

_Dagger sang._

_"Sieg Heil to the president Gasman_  
_Bombs away is your punishment_  
_Pulverize the Eiffel towers_  
_Who criticize your government_  
_Bang bang goes the broken glass and_  
_Kill all the fags that don't agree_  
_Trials by fire, set it fire_  
_Is not a way that's meant for me_  
_Just cause, just cause, because we're outaws!"_

_Dagger and Patrick sang._

_"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow_ lies  
This_ is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_This is our lives on holiday."_

_Dagger and Patrick sang._

**(Two Years ago)**_  
_

_"Hahaha! Dude this is so awesome!"_

_"Haha, Yeah!"_

**(Four years ago)**

_"Woah, Hey watch it."_

_"Okay."_

_"HEY!"_

_"Hahaha!"_

Dagger called Patrick.

"What." Patrick spat coldly.

"Oh just shut the heck up and let me talk to you." Dagger said.

"What is it?" Patrick asked.

"I.. I hate not having you, Kayla, and Abi in my life, It just sucks." Dagger said.

"Well forget it, I'm Done with you." Patrick answered coldly.

Dagger threw his phone at the wall.

**END OF CHAPTER 1! I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY!**


End file.
